Calidez
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Levi Ackerman ha vuelto a sobrevivir a una pelea donde tenía todo en contra, el mundo ha vuelto a demostrarle lo cruel que puede ser. En medio de ese quiebre y desgaste mental, solo un recuerdo que llega a él por medio de un sueño puede hacerlo sentir nuevamente una calidez familiar. Ella está muerta desde hace muchos años, pero parece que su calor sigue en él. Canonverse manga 113


\- ¿Está bien? ¿Te gusta?

El pequeño niño asintió sin dejar de masticar lentamente el pedazo de pan dulce que tenía en su boca. Era la primera vez que probaba algo así, era suave y sabía mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera comido antes.

La mujer le sonrió ampliamente, el pequeño alzó su rostro cuando sintió la mano femenina acariciar sus cabellos con amor, las manos de su madre siempre fueron delgadas y algo callosas, pero también eran cálidas.

Y a él le gustaba esa sensación.

\- ¿Por qué debo estar acá? – preguntó inocentemente mientras sus ojitos grises dejaban de ver el rostro delgado de su madre y se dirigían al enorme cráter que se abría sobre ellos. Era como un inmenso hoyo de piedra a través del cual se filtraba una poderosa luz que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, si entrecerraba los ojos y se esforzaba, podría ver como el techo de ese mundo desconocido era de un azul intenso.

Para un niño tan pequeño, su mente estaba llena de muchísimas preguntas ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa enorme cantidad de luz que entraba por esa monumental abertura? ¿Qué eran esos sonidos que escuchaba provenir de allí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no podían subir a verlo?

Pero también había aprendido que algunas preguntas no debían hacerse y menos cuando esos hombres vestidos con uniformes caminaban cerca de ellos o esos hombres malos iban a casa para que mamá los ayudara en cosas que él no podía entender, y su madre tampoco le permitía ver ni escuchar.

No podía preguntar, no en público. Quizás en la noche, después de que esos hombres malos se fueran de casa, su madre abriría la vieja puerta del dormitorio que cerraba fuertemente con llave, le sacaría la venda de los ojos y destaparía sus oídos; le cantaría una canción para adormilarlo; y si ella no tenía muchos moretones en el cuerpo, hasta le contaría historias de ese mundo exterior y le permitiría hacer preguntas.

A él le encantaba escuchar esas historias y oírla cantar.

\- Porque los niños pequeños necesitan luz. – la mujer alzó sus manos hacia esa luz – Vamos, estírate como te enseñé, corazón.

Los ojos grises de su madre lo miraban expectante, no iba a contar ninguna historia, seguro lo dejaría para después de esos estiramientos que a él no le gustaban. El pequeño cerró sus ojos y dejó que esa luz cálida lo bañara mientras estiraba sus pequeños bracitos hacia arriba. Esa luz era casi tan tibia como su madre. Apretó entre sus pequeños dedos lo que aún quedaba del pan dulce y pensó que le gustaría algún día poder ver qué había arriba de ellos.

Mantuvo esa posición por algunos minutos, concentrado en estirarse mucho para que mamá estuviera orgullosa. Fue nuevamente las manos de su madre lo que le llamó la atención y lo hizo abrir sus ojos, una delicada caricia le quitó un mechón de cabello oscuro que comenzaba a tapar sus ojos, y la vio sonreír, él le devolvió el gesto.

\- Debo cortarte el cabello, cariño. Está algo largo ¿no?

\- Mamá lo lleva largo. – el pequeño tomó un mechón oscuro de la mujer, tan oscuro como los suyos.

\- Pero a mamá no se le tapan los ojos. – ella apretó la mano pequeña – Fue suficiente sol ¿verdad? ¿Te sientes más fuerte?

Él no se sentí diferente, realmente. Movió su cabecita hacia un lado como esperando alguna reacción de su cuerpo.

\- ¿El sol me hace fuerte? – preguntó. Su madre lanzó una risita.

\- Tú ya eres fuerte, eres especial y eres mi ángel. – ella acarició las mejillas de su hijo con delicadeza. – Pero un poco de sol ayuda a que seas más fuerte y te mantiene saludable, el doctor lo dijo…

\- Y el doctor siempre tiene razón. – el pequeño terminó la oración por su madre.

\- Bebé listo.

Dicho eso la mujer lo tomó en brazos, el pequeño llevó a su boca el último pedazo de pan dulce y se acurrucó contra el pecho de su madre, sintió el largo cabello oscuro caer sobre él como un delicado velo y cómo esos brazos delgados lo rodeaban suavemente, el abrazo era más cálido que ese sol.

Se sentía seguro.

\- Afuera hay algo, otro mundo. Algún día irás allá, cariño. El mundo es enorme, y tú tan pequeño. – ella susurró mientras caminaba y se alejaban de ese cráter para internarse nuevamente en la oscuridad infinita. – Tienes muchas cosas que ver con tus bellos ojitos.

\- Mamá – preguntó suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía cómo el sueño comenzaba a adormilarlo. - ¿Estarás conmigo?

\- Mamá siempre estará contigo, Levi. Siempre. – ella lo apretó con fuerza – Aunque no la veas, mamá siempre estará cuidándote, no lo olvides. No necesitas correr ni huir cuando tengas miedo, mamá siempre estará allí para protegerte. Nada malo te pasará, no a ti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman abrió los ojos de golpe, vio el cielo tan azul y a ese sol brindarle una calidez que su piel era incapaz de sentir. La sangre de los titanes se había evaporado por completo y solo había dejado manchas del lodo y de la sangre humana de Zeke, en su uniforme y rostro.

Tomó tiempo entender que estaba tendido en la carreta que era jalada lentamente por dos viejos caballos. Hace muchísimos años que no se recostaba en una cama ni en ninguna superficie, hace demasiado tiempo que no se permitía ese tipo de descanso ¿Se había desmayado? No, no era eso. Había decidido dormir una corta siesta por el cansancio acumulado, pero en algún momento debió haberse desplomado sobre su espalda. Se sentó rígido y volteó su rostro hacia donde había atado a Zeke Jaeger.

Su prisionero se mantenía en la misma posición, aún no se conseguía regenerar. Los órganos expuestos, la piel arrancada y sus huesos, eran un paisaje pavoroso y nauseabundo. Ni siquiera había podido regenerar sus manos, ni las piernas que Levi había cortado cruelmente ¿Acaso no podrían regenerarse? No le importaba ese sujeto en absoluto. Era despreciable. Un bastardo que seguía jugando con las vidas humanas como si se tratara de piezas canjeables, pero no podía permitirse que muriera, aún no.

Y no de esa forma. Levi quería torturarlo aún más.

\- Despertó, capitán.

No respondió.

\- Después de ese encuentro, me golpea fuertemente la poca autoestima que aún tengo, el verlo solo necesitar de 10 minutos de sueño para reponer su fuerza.

Levi se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, lento. Sacó sus cuchillas y pasó una contra el cuello de Zeke. O por lo menos, lo que debería ser su cuello, ahora solo era un manojo de tejidos que desprendían humo, podía incluso ver el hueso de la columna que se unía al cráneo. Sería fácil quebrarlo, solo debía mover la muñeca.

\- Dada mi posición y mi estado. Soy incapaz de sentir más terror, capitán. Además ¿Ya estoy siendo amenazado, verdad? – los ojos de Zeke de desviaron hacia la lanza trueno que estaba incrustada grotescamente en sus intestinos expuestos.

Y Levi quiso responder que él se sentía demasiado adolorido y cansado mentalmente como para poder mantener una conversación tan ridícula y que la idea de empuñar esa lanza y enterrarla aún más en ese cuerpo repulsivo, era algo muy tentador.

\- Mantén la boca cerrada y regenérate, barbudo de mierda. Solo así podré volver a cortarte para mi satisfacción personal.

Regresó a su sitio y pensó cuánto faltaría para llegar hacia donde estaba Historia, no había muchas opciones y en su mente, las opciones se reducían cada vez más a medida que recordaba lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer con sus gritos ¿Cuánta gente habría bebido ese vino? ¿Cuántos soldados? Llevarlo a las murallas no era posible, era arriesgado. Protegería al bebé de Historia y a ella misma de ese traidor; pero primero, obligaría al granjero que la acompañaba a heredar el titán bestia. Necesitaba liberarse de él cuanto antes. Luego pensaría en qué haría con Eren y su revolución, y cómo respondería ante los altos mandos.

Si es que aún existían altos mandos para cuando regresara.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Levantarte como si no tuvieras desgaste, romper los huesos de un hombre que te dobla el peso, arrancarle la piel y asesinar titanes que solo te veían como una mosca. Antes creí que eras un monstruo, pero incluso ellos tienen una debilidad. – Zeke tosió antes de retomar su monólogo inútil – Tú tienes algo más que fuerza monstruosa ¿Será acaso alguna protección especial? Mencionaste a alguien dormido, me siento celoso, yo soy incapaz de llamar a la mía, ella no me espera en ningún lugar.

El capitán se tensó al escuchar lo último ¿Había hablado dormido? El destello de su sueño llenó su mente por un segundo, ese rostro delgado idéntico al suyo y esa calidez familiar era algo que aún sentía presente. Un recuerdo lejano, muy lejano; y muy íntimo.

\- Yo no hablo dormido. Ahora, cállate o deberé arrancarte la lengua.

Zeke respondió algo inaudible y nuevamente se hizo el silencio que apenas era roto por las pisadas del caballo y el crujir de la madera.

 _Mamá siempre estará contigo, Levi. Siempre._

Enderezó su posición y apretó los músculos de sus brazos. Esa voz resonaba en su mente, una voz lejana y algo distorsionada, ella siempre venía a su mente cuando él sentía que iba a morir, cuando el mundo era más cruel y sentía que sus brazos caerían, que su carne sería arrancada y que cerraría por fin sus ojos, esa voz aparecía. Entonces el miedo mermaba y la fuerza dominaba cada uno de sus músculos, una fuerza cálida. Era la sangre Ackerman lo que actuaba en él, pero a veces su mente divagaba hacia un pasado borroso, hacia una mujer cálida que lo envolvía entre sus brazos delgados y volvía a pronunciar sin voz esas palabras vacías de protección.

Ella quería que él viviera, y él… él se mantenía con vida porque no podía descender al averno ignorando todas las vidas que confiaron en él y le dejaron el resto de la misión. Por Isabel, por Farlan, por Kenny, por Erwin, por cada hombre que depositó su confianza en él y terminó sucumbiendo ante la tragedia. Por su madre.

 _No necesitas correr ni huir cuando tengas miedo, mamá siempre estará allí para protegerte. Nada malo te pasará, no a ti._

Hace tiempo que era incapaz de sentir el sol sobre su pálida piel. Todo siempre era frío, pero por algún motivo, en esos momentos sentía una calidez que trataba de reconfortar su alma rota.

Quizás su madre aún mantenía su promesa de la misma manera que Levi mantenía las suyas.


End file.
